Basics
Y button the y button heals you but uses 1 healing flask so use this wisely press Y whenever # Low on hp and in dangerous arena # boss battle on low hp # uber 2 and higher # low regeneration and just needs the hp # and on low hp with a dying helper it is important to keep as much hp and hp regeneration as possible leveling tips always be on the recommended level or your level (if possible) leveling gear can be a way for gaining pr and unocking other portals so you can always stay high if you want speed run all dungeons in sight or do a shadow tower DO NOT LOOT COLLECT WATER, AIR, OR FIRE GEMS UNLESS USELES check the trove wiki (this one or the real one) if you need help. don't be ashamed to ask online players or friends for help thats it just about �� Gems hold the down key until you get to the player sheet where you can put on costumes and skins for you face,weapon and other equipment, press RB and you can equip gems and level them up However swapping gems will cause the previous one to break and the other one to take its place. leveling gems. to level gems press y on a equipped or press a on the level up circle and a on the gem you want to level up to select gems you haven't equipped. By leveling a gem yof can have the gem to level up, level up 2 times, no levels, or break. all gem booster prevent broken gems broken gems they need the regeminator to be fixed. To prevent breaking altogether you need the jade clover or the rest of the gem boosters. broken gems cannot be leveled up at all unless fixed, but the effects are the same and you can still equip. learn more about gems by looking at these pages: Gem box, Gems lairs and dungeons the difference xp from it if you complete a dungeon it xp will be about three lairs altogether so if you need to level up grind from that, a dungeon also has pre-bosses which give half the xp of a real lair (there is 0-2 pre-bosses in a lair) so you can get the xp of 4 dungeons max from a dungeon. lair are also called dungeons and dungeons large dungeons and it is also there proper name, other people the lairs are sucky so the might call a dungeon a lair. bound brilliance obtaining open boons, Gem boxes, or crafting the legendary tome (all obtainable to player who don't pay to win) used for crafting all gem boosters and a chaos spark how to use gem boosters craft it, use the gem forge and select a gem, then select a stat to boost (crit hit for example) and then boost it. when it boost it will '''NOT '''break the gem, and will '''NOT '''use a level and you can '''ALWAYS '''boost the gem even when max level and you '''WILL ALWAYS '''level up the gem. By boosting crit hit the stat will be boosted higher and you can always choose another stat (HP for example) and boost that too with no precautions. {precautions are underlined} How to reroll a stat craft chaos spark, go to gem forge, select a gem, select a stat (physical damage for example), and reroll. pd (physical damage) will reroll to any stat but hr and the first rerolled stat (no turning back after pad been rerolled) Market place Category:Other __FORCETOC__